


The One Where Dean Hates Puke

by justspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tiny bit of Destiel, Gen, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, hoodiefic, sunggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justspn/pseuds/justspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes in to check on Cas when he's not awake for a hunt, and finds him sick with the Angel Flu. He spends the day taking care of Cas and unexpectedly falls asleep with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Hates Puke

Cas sat up gasping. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. He pressed two fingers to his forehead and took his temperature using his angel mojo. He'd heard of angels catching an Angel Flu, but had never experienced it himself. He guessed it was what he was coming down with. 

He'd felt fine the day before. Sam and Dean had taken him on a hunt with them. The vampire nest turned out to be a dud, but they'd made a day of leaving the bunker. Sam had insisted that they needed to go grocery shopping, and Dean wanted to "rent" some DVD's he had no intention of ever returning. They spent the day in town and then drove home while the sun set behind them. 

Cas supposed he should've seen the Angel Flu coming. He'd been out of Heaven for quite some time, had been exposed to the bacteria on earth that wasn't present in Heaven. Generally, angels contracted diseases and viruses like any normal person would, but when they returned to Heaven the sickness would disappear as soon as they entered. Since he hadn't had his immune system cleared out in a while, the sicknesses were catching up with him. He looked around the room he was sleeping in. The digital clock on the nightstand said it was 1am. Cas doubted Sam and Dean were still awake and didn't really have the energy to get out of bed. He curled up under the blankets and went back to sleep, trying to ignore the soreness of his throat and the way his stomach was rolling around inside him.

xxxxx

"Cas! Let's go! This case won't solve itself!" Dean yelled from the library of the bunker. Sam glanced up at Dean. Neither of them had heard from Cas all morning. "I'll go check on him." Dean said, setting his coffee cup down on the table. Dean walked down the hallway towards the room Cas had claimed as his own. The door to the bedroom was shut. Dean knocked softly before opening the door. The lights were off leaving the room completely dark except for the stream of light coming from the hallway.

"Cas?" Dean asked. Cas didn't so much as flinch. Dean flicked on the light switch, bathing the room in golden light. 

Cas was curled up under his blankets, sweating and shivering. Dean could see his eyes flickering back and forth under his eyelids. Dean went up to the sleeping angel and gently placed his hand on Cas' forehead.

"Jesus," Dean whispered. Cas was burning up, his temperature even higher than Sam's had been during the trials. "Cas, wake up!" Dean said loudly, shaking Cas' shoulder. 

"Dean," Cas whimpered, his eyes slitting open. 

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked. He sat down on the bed beside Cas.

"It seems I've come down with the Angel Flu." Cas croaked.

"How are you still conscious? Your temperature's got to be almost 115 degrees." Dean said, feeling Cas' forehead again. 

"Dean, angels can tolerate sickness more than humans. I'm fairly certain-" Cas broke off in a fit of coughing. Dean winced at how painful the cough sounded and pulled Cas into a sitting position.

"Take it easy." Dean said softly, pounding on Cas' back. When Cas caught his breath he leaned into Dean's body for support. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked, poking his head into the room. Dean caught the smug look plastered on Sam's face from catching Dean holding Cas in his arms. 

"He's sick. Fever's at least 115. Will you grab the med kit?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and jogged down the hall. "Cas, stay awake buddy." Dean whispered, rubbing Cas' head. He could feel Cas' shivers racking his body.

"I'm fine Dean. I just need to get some rest." Cas whispered back. His throat felt shredded. 

Sam came in with the med kit and set it on the bed next to Dean. "Need anything else?" Sam asked, looking worried now that he was up close to Cas.

"Water. Maybe a washcloth or two. A trash can." Dean listed off. He gently moved Cas so he was leaning against the wall. He glanced over his shoulder. Sam had left the room. "Let me find the thermometer. Hold on." Dean whispered. 

"Really, Dean, there's no reason for you to worry." Cas croaked. 

"Not worry?" Dean laughed. "Of course I'm going to worry Cas. You look like you could kick the bucket any minute." Cas didn't smile. Dean looked up at Cas' face from the med kit. It was twisted into a grimace, his mouth a thin line and his eyebrows drawn together. "Cas?" Dean asked. Cas looked at Dean, opening his mouth to say something, but gagged instead. "Sam!" Dean yelled. He'd never seen angel puke before and he wasn't looking forward to having it all over his lap. He heard Sam's footsteps running down the hallway.

"Here," Sam said running in. Dean took the outstretched trashcan from Sam and stuck it under Cas' chin. "He okay?" Sam asked, placing the folded washcloths on  
the nightstand beside Dean. 

"Thought he was going to upchuck all over me. I got a little squeamish." 

Sam laughed.

"Hey, you know I hate puke." Dean said.

"I wasn't going to vomit on you Dean." Cas interjected. Both Sam and Dean looked over at Cas. He was completely green in the face, and was drenched in sweat. 

"You okay?" Sam asked, his brows knitted together in concern. 

Cas nodded. "Just having trouble keeping my stomach contents where they belong." Cas answered. He rested a hand on his stomach.

"You'll feel better if you just let it out." Dean said. 

"I appreciate your attempt to make me feel better Dean, but we all know that is a lie." Cas responded, closing his eyes. Dean glanced at Sam who smirked. Cas groaned and brought one hand up to cover his mouth. Dean pushed the trashcan closer to Cas' mouth but back his body away, afraid of getting too close to the puke. 

"I would appreciate some-" Cas started, gagging again. "Some privacy Sam." he finished, taking in a shaky breath. 

Sam looked surprised. "Oh, right. Course." he stuttered, backing out of the room. "Yell if you need me." Sam said. Dean nodded, his gaze not leaving Cas' face.

"Okay. Let it out now. Sam's gone." Dean said once Sam had left the room. Cas shook his head, hand still clamped over his mouth. Dean winced when Cas gagged again. Holding your puke in was painful. 

Dean remembered once, when he was about 9, Sam had come down with a stomach bug. John stayed in the motel an extra couple days while Sam got over it. Once Sam was better and Dean hadn't shown any symptoms of catching it, John moved them on. They had been driving all day and into the night. Sam was sprawled out in the backseat sleeping, so Dean was riding in the front with John. He'd started to feel queasy a little while after they'd stopped for lunch, but it was worse now. He squirmed in the seat, trying to find a position that settled his stomach. 

"Dean? You okay?" John asked, glancing over at is oldest son. 

"Not feeling good, sir." Dean answered meekly. 

"We'll be at Bobby's in 20 minutes. Can you survive till then?" John asked.

"Yessir." Dean answered automatically. He wasn't sure he could go 20 minutes without throwing up, but he would try his hardest not to. By the time John pulled up outside Bobby's, Dean was a writhing puddle of tears. His stomach was cramped in 14 different places and the back of his throat burned from the acid that kept pushing its way up out of his stomach. He crawled out of the Impala onto the dirt in the driveway and threw up all over himself. 

"Dean!" Cas yelped. Dean snapped back to reality and saw Cas shaking with effort. 

"Cas, just let go. Stop hurting yourself." Dean said. Cas scrunched his eyes up, trying to fight the nausea before giving up and throwing up into the trashcan. Dean rubbed Cas' back in small circles while he threw up.

"There you go, let it out. It's okay." Dean whispered soothingly. When Cas finished Dean set the trashcan on the floor and wiped Cas' face with a damp washcloth. 

"I apologize if I disgust you." Cas said quietly. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"You don't disgust me Cas. I'm just not a big fan of puke, that's all." Dean answered. Cas shivered and slid down until he was lying under the heap of blankets. "I'm going to go rinse the trashcan out. I'll be right back." Dean said quietly. Cas looked like he'd be asleep by the time Dean got back from the bathroom. 

"How's he doing?" Sam asked when Dean walked by the kitchen. Dean didn't stop walking. Sam followed him to the bathroom. 

"He just puked." Dean said, his voice sounding shaky. 

Sam smirked. "Yeah, I can tell. You're as green as he was." Sam said. Dean swallowed hard. "Want me to take care of that for you?" Sam asked. Vomit was really Dean's only weak spot. 

"If you don't mind." Dean said, handing the trashcan off. Sam took it and dumped its contents into the toilet. Dean turned around so he wouldn't have to watch. 

"You gonna make it?" Sam asked. Dean ran a hand over his face before answering. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine." he said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

Sam laughed under his breath and rinsed the trashcan out in the tub. "Here you go." he said, holding out the clean trashcan. 

"Thanks." Dean said, taking it. He went back to Cas' room. Sure enough, Cas was sleeping. He was curled up in a ball under the blankets. Dean set the trashcan on the floor by Cas' head and moved the med kit to the chair in the corner of the room. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard Cas' voice.

"Dean?" Cas croaked. 

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked, turning back around. Cas' fever glazed blue eyes were peeking out at him from inside his blanket cave. 

"I'm cold." Cas said. He sounded like a little kid. An adorable little kid.

"Do you want a sweatshirt?" Dean asked, biting back a smile. Cas nodded miserably. "I'll go get one." Dean said. He left Cas' room and went down the hall to his own room. He pulled an old hoodie out of the closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser. 

"Here." Dean said, walking back into Cas' room. Cas sat up and rubbed his temples. Dean pulled the blankets down from Cas' shoulders and couldn't help but laugh when he saw that Cas was still wearing his tie. He reached up and untied it, draping it over the chair. 

"Dean, I just want a sweatshirt." Cas whined. 

"Just change out of these clothes. I'll wash them for you." Dean said. "I brought you a pair of my sweatpants to wear. They might be a little big on you though." Cas didn't say anything, just unbuttoned his dress shirt. Dean piled it on the floor and waited for his pants. 

Cas slipped the hoodie over his head and was enveloped by it's fuzzy lining. He tugged off his dress pants and handed them to Dean before pulling the pants on. They were also fuzzy on the inside. Cas snuggled back down into his blanket cave. "Dean?" he whispered. 

"Yeah Cas?" Dean whispered back. 

"Will you lie with me?" Cas asked. He could feel a blush rising up his neck. 

Dean smiled, a big goofy grin. He was glad Cas' eyes were closed. "Yeah. Let me go throw these in the wash. I'll be right back." Dean stood up and gathered Cas' clothes. He brought them to the laundry room and tossed them in the pile of clothes waiting to be washed. He went into his own room to change into his pajamas before returning to Cas' room. 

Cas' bed was full sized, so there was room for two grown men, but only if they snuggled. 

"Okay Cas, you're gonna have to scoot over. I won't fit there." Dean said quietly when he was next to Cas' bed. Cas wiggled his way to one side of the bed and Dean crawled in under the covers. Cas immediately crowded Dean and pressed himself against Dean's side. Dean could feel the shivers working their way through Cas. He took a deep breath before wrapping an arm around Cas. He hoped Sam wouldn't come in and find them snuggled like this. He would never hear the end of it. 

xxxxx

Dean woke up and looked around. Cas was lying almost completely on top of him, his head tucked under Dean's chin. Dean could tell Cas had stopped shivering, but he was still much warmer than he should be. Dean looked at the clock. It was past dinner time. He could hear Sam moving around in the kitchen. Gently, Dean tilted Cas' body up so he could slip out from underneath him. Cas frowned and opened his eyes. 

"Dean, don't leave." Cas whined. 

"I've gotta pee man. I'll be right back." Dean said. He left the room and went down the hall to the bathroom. After he finished in the bathroom he went into the kitchen. Sam was washing the dishes, humming quietly. 

"Sleep well?" Sam asked when he saw Dean, his hair all fluffed out from sleep. 

"Shut it." Dean snapped. He wasn't in the mood for being teased. 

"I thought it was adorable." Sam said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He flashed a picture towards Dean, and Dean could see two sleeping bodies snuggled up against each other. He shook he head and acted angry. Inside, he felt his heart flip. "Go back to bed grumpy pants. There's soup in the fridge for when Mr. Sick wakes up." Sam said. Dean just rolled his eyes and went back to Cas' room. Cas was curled up in a ball again, and his shivers had come back. Dean crawled in next to him, and let Cas curl into his stomach. He eased an arm around over Cas' torso and relaxed when he felt Cas hold onto his arm like it a child would hold onto a stuffed animal. Dean buried his nose in Cas' hair and let himself drift off to sleep. 

xxxxx

Sam picked up the clothes that were lying in front of the washing machine and tossed them in. He noticed a pair of dress pants that he didn't recognize and it took him a second to realize that they were Cas'. He started the load and smiled to himself before grabbing the Impala's keys off the counter. 

xxxxx

Dean opened the door to the Impala, hearing the familiar creak that came with opening or closing the door. He smiled to himself and climbed into the drivers seat. He stuck the key in the ignition and cranked the engine, letting it warm up while he waited for Sam to switch his coffee to a travel mug. Dean ran a hand over the steering wheel and noticed something stuck over the gas gauge. It was a picture, the one Sam had taken while Dean and Cas were sleeping. "That son of a bitch." Dean muttered quietly. He shook his head and moved the photo to the other side of the dashboard, where it wasn't covering any of the gauges. He smiled when he looked at it and got a warm feeling in his stomach. 

xxxxx

Cas woke up, his head fuzzy. He looked around. Dean was gone, but on his pillow was a note. 'Gone out on a quick hunt with Sam. Be back for dinner. -Dean' Cas rolled over and checked the clock. It was already 3pm. He sat up carefully, not wanting to make himself dizzy. He felt much better. He could tell his temperature had returned to normal and his stomach was happily resting where it belonged. He stood up, still wearing Dean's sweat pants and hoodie. His clothes were folded on the chair in the corner of the room. Cas rubbed a hand through his hair and decided he needed to take a shower before he got dressed. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Cas walked back to his room. He pulled on the clothes that smelled like Dean's laundry detergent. He felt something poking him from his right pocket. He stuck his hand in and found what felt like a photo. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture of him and Dean curled around each other like two cats sleeping in the sun. Cas smiled to himself and tucked the picture inside his trench coat. He'd keep that picture forever.


End file.
